Dusk Episode 43
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zjVb78Jk-M&feature=related Dusk Episode 43: Master of Puppets Suman and Jen lay in the tent, sleeping. Then, a few explosions are heard, waking them up. Suman (quickly getting up): Jen, you stay here! (he runs out, pulling out his sword) When he gets outside, he sees the other three fighting off some powerful demons, including a level 61, humanoid one. Rose is in level 10, trying to fight it off, but she is unsuccessful. Suman comes in as level 30 and 200%, trying to kill it. Even that isn't enough. The demon hits Suman to the ground, takes his sword, and pierces it through Suman's right shoulder. Suman (trying to pull out his sword): Agh! You bastard. Demon: You can't stop us, so don't try to mock me. Suman: You won't get away with this. Demon: But I will. You can't get up, anyway. Jen (limping out of the tent): He can't fight you, but I can. Suman: No, Jen! Jen: Come on, hit me with your best shot. The demon goes to attack her, but flames hit it, knocking it back. A man with a FA robe stands in front of Jen. ???: Come and get me, demon. I'm your real enemy. Demon: How dare you get in my way. ??? (smiling): You are so gullible. (a humanoid puppet is seen behind the demon and it uses several traps to kill the demon) Jen (horrified and astonished): What was that? ??? (looking back at her): When did you get there? Jen: Wait, you didn't come to save me? ???: No, I came to kill the demon. Jen: What is that weapon you're using? ???: A humanoid puppet. My own creation, actually. (he holds a scroll out) And now I'm going to put it away. (the puppet gets sucked into the scroll) Jen: You destroyed a level 61 without even trying. ???: It wasn't that hard. Suman: I hate to interrupt, but who the hell are you? ???: Desmond Grey. Just to be clear, I didn't come here to save you. Suman: So what did you come here for? Desmond: That's classified. ???: What did I tell you about being ill toward others? The boss wouldn't like it. The woman jumps down and takes the sword out of Suman. ???: Let me patch that up for you. Suman: Thank you, but I still want to know what you're doing here. ???: Oh, we actually are here to help. Desmond just doesn't want to admit it. Jen: May I ask who you are, ma'am? ???: I am Abbey Westfield. I'm Desmond's babysitter. We came to help your squad, because he knew you were in trouble. Jen: He, who? Abbey: Who do you think? Jen: Oh, well, I didn't think he payed too much attention to us. Abbey: Don't worry about that for now. I know how bad shape you guys are and I wanted to help. Jen: I have serious injuries if you don't mind helping me. Abbey: Desmond, patch up the man, I'll help the girl. Desmond: Yes, ma'am. The two girls go into a tent. Abbey: So, what happened to make you get this wound? Jen: I was defending Suman from an attack. Abbey: I admire your courage. By the way, I never caught your name. Jen: Sorry, I'm Jen. Abbey: Nice to meet you. Alright, I can heal you right now, just sit still. (she closes up the wound and heals the damage) Jen: How did you do that? Abbey: I have healing powers. Jen: Oh, well, that explains it. The two hear more explosions. Abbey: Dammit! Come on, let's go see what's going on. The two run out and see several level 75 demons. They have stabbed Suman in the chest several times, leaving him to die. Jen: Suman! (she goes over to him, but when she checks on him, she sees that he's dead) Abbey: Desmond, hold them off! Desmond: Yes, ma'am. She runs over to Jen. Abbey: Jen, we have to get moving. Jen: What about Suman? Abbey: He's gone. We need to move! (she grabs Jen and they both start running) Desmond, let's go! Loki (driving up in a car): Get in, guys. Everyone gets in and Loki starts driving away from the camp site. Jen (crying): Dammit, why did he have to go? Abbey: I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do. Jen: I know. Everyone I get close to, dies. I don't know what it is. Abbey (hugging Jen, comforting her): It'll be okay, I promise. Desmond: Ma'am, where are we headed? Abbey: Anywhere but here. Desmond: You go it. Jen: Abbey, thank you for listening to me. Abbey: I'll listen for as long as you want. Just try not to think about it. Jen: I should let you do your commanding thing, right? Abbey: Yea, just try to think positive. Jen: I'll remember that. Desmond: Alright, this time, I need a destination. Abbey: Go to the village a few clicks away. Desmond: Alright, we should be there soon. Abbey: Good, let's warn the others. Desmond: Yea, I'll radio them. Loki: This is going to be one hell of a fight. To be continued...